deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Charizard vs blue eyes white dragon
Blue Eyes White Dragon VS Charizard is the first What-If Death Battle made by Dangerous2nite featuring Blue Eyes White Dragon '''from '''Yu-Gi-Oh! '''and '''Charizard '''from '''Pokemon. Description Pokemon '''VS Yu-Gi-Oh! Red's powerful fire breathing Dragon will go head to head against Kaiba's Giant White Dragon! Who will win in this duel of Dragons! Interlude Wiz: Dragons, whether they breathe Fire, Ice, Poison or Nothing, they are still bad-ass creatures loved all around the planet! '''Boomstick: Even Dragons used in card games are still love-able! Wiz: These Dragons are made to Fight and bring an end to those who stand against them. Boomstick: Like Charizard Red's '''Fire Breathing best friend! Wiz: And Blue Eyes White Dragon, '''Kaiba's most powerful monster! Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And...It's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor and Skills to find out who would win a Death Battle \ Charizard Wiz: In the wonderful world of Pokemon, children and adults alike capture Pokemons in little red balls. Boomstick: Is that really it for this backstory? Wiz: Well, since we aren't allowing outside help and have to focus on Charizard himself, yes. Boomstick: Huh, well what Charizard lacks in backstory, he makes up for it in his arsenal! Wiz: New species are being discovered all the time but for this one, we will be using the new and current, Alohan Variant. We will only be allowing his four strongest move of each type for fairness and We will not be allowing TM, HMZ or Z moves. Boomstick: Charizard can use moves like Flare Blitz, Slash, Ghost Claw and Wing Attack Wiz: Charizard is extremely fast and extremely powerful. It's Speed and Special Attack eclipse the other two starters twice, the trade off being unfortunate frailty. Boomstick: But, since he can fly, it's pretty hard to get a-hold of him. Since we have analysed Charizard statistics before, can we just skip all that crap and get to the fight? Wiz: Boomstick, no, that's an important part of- Dangerous2nite: yes i can't be bothered to type all that out Boomstick: Alright! Blue Eyes White Dragon Boomstick: Long ago when the Pyramids were still built, ancient Egyptian Pharaohs and their loyal slaves- Wiz: servants! Boomstick: slaves, played a Magic The Gathering rip off with giant monsters summoned by Dark Magic. Wiz: One of these monsters was the Blue Eyes White Dragon, Favored by the pharaohs loyal adviser, Seto. When he was a young boy, he saw a girl who was being kidnapped by slave traders, he attempted to save her and in retaliation, the traders killed the poor boy's mother. Boomstick: Wait are you sure you've got the right backstory, that seems a little dark for a kids show. Wiz: Just wait for it. In gratitude for his help, Kisara the young slave girl released her inner spirit, the White Dragon and killed the slave traders. Wiz: Later, Seto's father kidnapped him and attempted to brainwash him in order to usurp the pharaoh Kisara intervened but, lost her life in the process and merged with the Ki of the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Boomstick: With Kisara's Ki, Blue Eyes gains a massive power boost, being able to temporarily defeat the demon Zorc (a picture of zorc appears) holy crap look at that thing! Who the hell decided that would be acceptable for a kids show! That thing is terrifying. Wiz: Blue Eyes' main attack is the White Lightning Breath. An attack of white energy capable of obliterating foes...Literally. Boomstick: Blue Eyes can also charge into foes for damage and can fire blue orbs of energy at them. Wiz: Blue Eyes might not have much in arsenal but he makes up for it in speed and strength. Boomstick: But, Blue is not indestructible he is vulnerable to enemy intervention such as magic and viruses (Gue Kiabas hacking theme) wait what. Yugi: wait a minute did you just summom a bunch of monsters in one turn Kiaba: yeah so? Yugi: thats against the rules isnt? Kiaba: screw the rules i have money Pre Death-Battle Wiz: all right the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all.. Boomstick: It's time for DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!! DEATH BATTLE! A trainer is out wandering in the forest when he comes across a Charizard. In disbelief and happiness, the trainer throws a Pokeball which misses the Charizard and hits a shadow. Two blue eyes is seen appearing on the shadow before the figure flies above the forest revealing the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Blue Eyes blasts the trainer, obliterating him then flies away. A tree near the remains of the trainer falls and hits Charizard on the head. In anger, Charizard sets fire to the forest and flies after Blue Eyes. Charizard fires balls of flame at Blue but he dodges it. The two dragons stare at each other for a few seconds FIGHT! Charizard gets the first hit using Wing Attack. Then, Charizard whipped Blue Eyes with his tail and headbutted Blue Eyes to the ground. Blue Eyes let's out a roar of anger and blasts Charizard with an army of blue orbs, Charizard uses his wings to guard them. Blue Eyes charges at Charizard knocking him off guard and whipping him with his tail knocking Charizard to the ground. Charizard flies up and hits Blue Eyes with his Shadow Claws. In anger, Blue Eyes hits him with a blue orb of light knocking him back in return. Charizard hits him with a Flare Blitz, which causes Blue Eyes to explode in a puff of smoke. When the smoke clears, Blue Eyes is gone. Suddenly, a roar is heard and Charizard looks above him before being tackled to the ground. Blue Eyes flies up to the air before descending and landing on Charizard. Charizard uses Flamethrower but it misses. Blue Eyes flies to the air and lands on him repeatedly, which causes the ground under Charizard to collapse. Eventually, Blue Eyes flies up above Charizard and prepares to blast him with white lightning however, charizard unleashes a Flamethrower which clashes with Blue Eyes' White Lightning. Eventually, the Flamethrower makes it's way up to Blue Eyes completely engulfing him in flames. Shortly after, the flames are interrupted by a massive ball of blue light. Blue Eyes is seen inside the blue light charging through the flames in Charizard's direction. Blue Eyes charges so fast that he has seemingly turned to a meteor. Blue Eyes let's out a roar as he charges through the flames and lands directly on Charizard, causing the ground underneath to collapse even further. Blue Eyes fires three Blue Orbs at Charizard causing him to roar in pain. Charizards warrior mentality kicked in.. his wings are burnt, body is scratched and face is bleeding but that wont stop him. He fires a fire blast at charizard. It explodes and blue eyes lets out a roar of pain. Charizard aims and fires another. Blue eyes lets out another roar. Charizard fires three more in rapid succession causing a massive explosion but when the smoke clears blue eyes remains unharmed. Charizard attempts to use another but he fails he is too exhausted. Charizard takes a final glance at the sky and sees Blue Eyes flying towards him at full speed. Seconds later he lands on him, flattening Charizard. Blue Eyes let's out a roar of victory and flies far away. KO! Results Boomstick: Dammit, I knew i shouldn't have bet on Red! Wiz: Charizard may have had the better arsenal but Blue Eyes is just insanely overpowered. There are over 721 Pokemon types in the entire world and even if Charizard has faced each of those species once, Blue Eyes would still have more combat knowledge due to the insanely large amount of Duel Monsters, all of which were based on actual evil spirits. Boomstick: And even so, Blue managed to take on the Yu-Gi-Oh! version of the devil, Zorc. And lasted longer than the three Egyptian gods. keep in mind that all three fought together. that's pretty darn impressive! Wiz: Plus, Charizard usually wins because his trainer thinks up some deus ex machina at the last second. But here, oh no you don't. Boonstick: Blue Eyes usually gets outmatched only when an enemy team intervenes on the match but, that isn't allowed on a Death Battle. Wiz: We did not allow Mega Evolution since the only pokemon able to do so without trainer influence are legendary Pokemons who's strength are far above normal Pokemons. Plus, since Charizards are never found in the wild, it's safe to assume that a wide variety of their race have been captured. But, in Yu-Gi-Oh!, only people with enough life force or Ki can handle a certain spirit as shown in season 5. Boomstick: Charizard has been recorded to have flames that melts metal in seconds, but, Blue Eyes has fought opponents with the same abilities such as his rival, Red Eyes Black Dragon. Red Eyes has shown to be able to do so in Capsule Monsters which IS canon. Wiz: Not only that but during the fight with Zorc, it was shown that Blue Eyes gets his power from the light, such as the Sun. We can safely assume the light from Flames would also give him power. Boomstick: Yep, looks like Charizard just couldn't see the light! Wiz: the winner is the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Dangerous2nite: Hello everyone! Thank you for reading my first Death Battle. I hope you liked it. While I did do extensive research for this battle, there is nothing to say i didn't make a mistake. so, if you believe there is an error, please put it down in the comments and i will investigate the problem as soon as possible. (comments using unpleasant language will be ignored) Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle! Mysterious Lady: Ughh, We're bad guys, It's what we do! Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:'Pokemon vs Yu-Gi-Oh' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant